


Terrace House: Stray Kids

by Krissycao



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance, terrace house au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krissycao/pseuds/Krissycao
Summary: Follow the lives of eight strangers from different walks of life, who'll being living under the same roof as they navigate through their lives, while getting to know and maybe even date each other.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Everyone, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Everyone, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Everyone, Seo Changbin/Everyone, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone
Comments: 14
Kudos: 70





	1. The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I was really inspired after watching 2 seasons of Terrace House, and so I came up with this. I hope you enjoy reading it!

The first member of the newest season of Terrace House approaches the house. As soon as he arrives, he leaves his luggage in the living room and heads straight towards the pool, since he knows that every house on Terrace House has a pool. Now he’s seen pretty huge pools in his lifetime, but for a house, the pool seems pretty nice. After coming back in from checking the pool, he goes towards the kitchen to see where he’s gonna be cooking for the next few weeks, and then suddenly he hears the front door open, alerting him that the second Terrace House member has arrived.  


The first member forgets about the kitchen, and heads towards the door to introduce himself to his new housemate. He gives the stranger a once over and comes to a quick conclusion that this man is physically not his type, but he seems like a good friend. Reaching out to shake his hand, he introduces himself,  


“Hey man, I’m Chan.”  


Giving him a firm squeeze, “Name’s Changbin. Are you the first one here?  


“Yeah, just got here not too long ago. This house is amazing from what I’ve seen so far, and I’ve only seen the pool. I was heading towards the kitchen before you arrived, you want a water or anything while you check out the house a bit?”  


“Water’s fine with me, thanks.”  


As Chan heads off to the kitchen, Changbin goes around the house. He isn’t impressed with much of it, but recognizes the effort of the interior designers. He goes back into the dining area where Chan is already seated with drinks and realizes that there’s something oddly familiar about Chan.  


“So Chan, are you famous or something because I swear I’ve seen you before.”  


“Famous? I wouldn’t really say famous, but I guess being a professional swimmer is something I get recognized for.”  


“Wait, you’re Bang Chan? As in _the _Bang Chan known for going pro at such a young age.”  
__

____

____

Scratching the back of his head, “Uhhh I guess you could say that, but I wouldn’t exaggerate it that much. Enough about me, what about you Changbin? Who are you?”  


Just as Changbin was about to reply to Chan, the door opens, signaling that the third housemate has arrived.  


“Hello?”  


Both Chan and Changbin get up to greet the newest addition. As the person approaches, they are met with a boy with the brightest eyes they’ve both seen and who oddly looks like a cute fox.  


“Hi, nice to meet you guys, my name is Jeongin, I’m 18 years old.”  


“Hey, I’m Chan and this is Changbin.”  


Changbin gives Jeongin a curt nod. Jeongin, being that the only other people that he’s lived with was his family, is pretty intimidated by these two pretty buff guys that are just standing in front of him, and he’s just now realized that he’s the scrawniest of the three.  


“So…is it only the three of us so far or…”  


Before he could even finish his sentence the door opens and in comes the most handsome man they have all ever seen.  


As soon as the newest arrival rounds the corner, he is met with three guys, one of which looks somewhat scared of the other two and then one of the remaining two being a familiar face.  


“Hey…” giving the three guys a short wave.  


“The name’s Hyunjin.”  


Immediately Chan takes charge and introduces himself first.  


“Hey, I’m Chan and I’m pretty sure we’ve seen each other before? At Jinyoung’s party?”  


“Oh yeah, the swimmer right?  


“Yep that’s me, and these two right here are Changbin and Jeongin"  


It wasn’t really spoken about, but anyone could tell that Chan was a natural leader with the way he always introduces himself first to the members and introduces the others to them. ‘Let’s hope that this trait doesn’t butt heads with anyone else in the household,’ Changbin thinks to himself.  


“Since you two pretty much got here at the same time, why don’t you guys leave your stuff here, while Changbin and I give you guys a tour of the house.” Chan says to Hyunjin and Jeongin, while leading them further into the house.  


As the four boys go out of the living area into the backyard, the fifth housemate arrives without them noticing.  


As he opens and shuts the door, he’s amazed with what he sees and notices everyone else’s luggage in the living area. Pulling his luggage further into the house, he walks into the kitchen to get himself a drink because he is exhausted. He decides to wait for the other housemates to come to him in the dining room. As he sits there scrolling through his phone, he hears the voices becoming louder, setting his phone down he decides to just sit there until they reach him.  


“This place is pretty nice right? Oh- hey, uh how long have you been sitting there?”  


Looking up, he is met with the most beautiful blonde man he’s ever seen and is so mesmerized with him that he forgets to respond.  


“Oh, I-I’ve only just got here like 10 minutes ago, I’m Minho by the way.”  


“Well hi Minho, I’m Chan, sorry that you had to wait here by yourself.”  


“Oh no no, it’s totally fine, I’m the one who decided not to go out to meet you guys anyways.” Minho says nervously.  


“Anyways, I’m Hyunjin.”  


“Changbin.”  


“And I’m Jeongin.”  


By first impressions, Minho can tell the Jeongin is the baby of the group, and he is for sure going to give him so much affection. Gesturing for the others to sit down, the door abruptly opens with two guys coming through at the same time.  


“Hello people of Terrace House, I, Han Jisung, have arrived with my newest partner in crime Feliz-“  


“It’s Felix.”  


“Sorry, with my newest partner in crime Felix Lee!”  


“Hi guys I’m Felix, and I apologize for him, I literally just met him outside the door.” Felix bows in apology for the loud housemate.  
Looking around at the current housemates, Felix sees that they all look different from one another and that they’re all attractive, but then his eyes go back to a certain member and something hits him.  


“Hey, you’re Bang Chan, the Australian pro swimmer. Dude my mom is like a big fan of you. I mean, us Aussies gotta support each other right?”  


“Really? I honestly didn’t think I had any fans.”  


“Chan, I know we’re only acquaintances and only have met on a few occasions, but I’ve seen some of your fans, quit humbling yourself. Anyways, it’s nice to meet you two, I’m Hyunjin.”  


“Wait, you’re like a model or something right? I think I’ve seen you on an Instagram post.” Jisung asks as he gets closer to Hyunjin.  


“I mean, I dabble in modeling, but I actually-“  


“Wait!” Chan says, cutting off Hyunjin, “Let’s not fully introduce ourselves to each other yet until the last housemate gets here.”  
And just as Chan finishes up his sentence, the door opens up. All seven heads turn towards the door, waiting in anticipation for the last housemate.  


“Hi…” says the final member, who is kinda surprised that everyone else has arrived to the house before him.  


“Welcome to Terrace House!” Shouted the seven members waiting in anticipation.  


The last member quickly scans the men in front of him; a fox like boy, a somewhat short yet built man, Hyunjin, the model; a guy with squirrel like features, Chan, an Australian pro swimmer; a man with really nice thighs, and a boy with the most angelic features. Now he’s is usually confident in his looks, but looking at all these men has him wondering if he’s been hyping himself up a bit too much.  


“I’m Seungmin, and I’m glad to be here with you guys!”


	2. Week 2: Wanna Get Boba With Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new housemates introduce themselves to each other, getting to know more about one another. After getting to know who's interested in who, someone makes the first move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is finally out! I hope you enjoy it!

Now that every housemate has arrived, they were all seated at the dining room table. To Jeongin, this whole experience already was fascinating; he’s a high school who was able to move out of his parents house for a bit to live with a bunch of cool dudes, while getting the chance to find romance, what could be better than that? However for Seungmin, this couldn’t be any more nerve-racking. He didn’t know any of these guys, yes, he’s heard of a couple of them, but he only knows their names and occupation. What if he didn’t get along with any of the housemates? At that point, the producers would make him leave the show, and that is definitely not how he plans on leaving.

“Ehem.” All eyes focus on Chan. “Now that everyone is here, I think introductions are needed. I’ll go first; my name is Bang Chan, you guys can just call me Chan or Christopher or even Chris, whatever makes you comfortable. I’m 22 and I’m a pro swimmer. I want to be known as the greatest swimmer of all time, and so most of my time is spent in the water, but I’m here at Terrace House because I didn’t get the chance to live a “normal” life growing up. I just want the experience that everyone else my age has; dealing with life, romance and friends.”

Felix has only gotten to know Chan for an hour at most, but he can tell that Chan is a person that has a way with words and is someone that he can learn a few things from. To Minho, Chan is someone he can relate to. He understands what it’s like having to give up the normal things that boys do while growing up to do something he’s so passionate about. With Chan’s introduction, he’s become a little bit more attractive to Minho.

Realizing that no one else was going to do their introduction, Jisung begins to introduce himself, “My name’s Han Jisung, I’m currently a music producer, well an aspiring one known as J.One, and like Chan hyung, I wanna be known as the best. Right now my studio goes with me wherever I go, but you know, you gotta work with what you can. Who knows, maybe one day you guys will be jamming out to a top hit produced by me. Now what about you Mr. Scary, Buff Man? What’s your story?”

“I’m Changbin, 20 and a tattoo artist.”

“Woah cool, you got any tattoos?” Asked Chan.

Lifting up his sleeves to show his tattoos, Changbin has captured the attention of everyone. The tattoo on his right arm showed a compass, while his left bicep seemed to have two dates. The seven men begin to wonder what the tattoos could mean.

“The compass is a reminder that if I ever feel lost, I’ll always find my way eventually, while the two dates are my parents birthdays. I have more, but I’m not sure if you guys would be comfortable with me just taking off my shirt right now, so I’ll save that for a later date. Aside from all that, as a tattooist, I want my art to be more known, so if you guys ever need a tattoo or know of someone that needs one, feel free to make an appointment with me.”

“You got any of your artwork here with you now? I’ve been thinking of getting a tattoo recently, but I just haven’t found someone to do it yet.”

“Yeah, sure Chan. My sketchbook is in my bag.”

Changbin goes to grab his sketchbook and leaves it out on the table for all of them to flip through. Going through it, anyone could see that these weren’t the basic tattoo designs like an anchor or an infinity sign. They weren’t all cohesive and were definitely inspired by different things, but you could tell how much effort Changbin put into his designs. The compass that was on Changbin’s arm was drawn out on the very first page of the book. Personally, Hyunjin’s favorite design was a black outlined couple hugging. There was something about the simplicity of this well thought of design.

“Woah, Changbin these are really cool! I wish I was artistic as you.” Felix exclaimed to Changbin.

“But to continue on with introductions, I’m Felix, I’m 19 and honestly speaking, I’m here at Terrace House because I’m at the point of my life where I don’t know what I’m doing, but I hope that while I’m here I’ll figure something out.”

“Felix.”

“Yeah Seungmin?”

“I think it’s okay that you don’t know what to do with your life. You’re only 19, you have plenty of time to figure things out and don’t be afraid to fail. This probably doesn’t mean much coming from me when we’re the same age, but I’m sure the hyungs can back up my statement.”

“Seungmin’s totally right Felix, there’s nothing wrong with being undecided in what you wanna do. Don’t spend your days worrying about it, just do what you want to do.” Changbin says reassuring Felix.

“I think that since I spoke earlier that I should introduce myself now. As you guys know, my name’s Kim Seungmin, I’m 19 and I am a photographer. I can’t say that I’m a professional photographer, I’m more of a freelance photographer. Photography has always been my passion, however, my parents weren’t as supportive in my decision in becoming a photographer at first. They wanted me to become a prosecutor, but after they saw my work, they decided to fully support me. I’ll show you guys some of my photos after everyone has introduced themselves because I really wanna get to know the rest of you.”

“Now that Seungmin is done, I’ll introduce myself now. Hyunjin’s the name, 19 is the age and as many of you know I’m a model, but that’s more of my side job. My main job is being an interior designer, but everyone knows me more for my modeling. Now some of you may be wondering why I’m here on Terrace House, and the reason is because I wanna find love, but also friends that are outside of my circle. Jeongin let’s get to know you.”

“I’m Yang Jeongin, I’m 18 years old and I’m currently a high school senior”

“Wait, your still in school?!” Questioned Jisung.

“Uh yeah…” Jeongin replies while scratching the back of his, suddenly feeling quite intimidated by the others now that they know. Minho was right, Jeongin is the youngest and although he had boyish charms, his manly features could also be seen, but that’s not gonna stop Minho from treating him like a young brother. However, there’s something that Minho needed to know

“So Jeongin, what made you want to come to Terrace House?”

“Well, the main goal is to make new friends since the only friends that I have are all from high school and I’ve never been away from my house and family for long periods of time, so this is a good way for me to start before I head of to University.”

“Honestly, props to you for signing up because I know for sure when I was your age that I would’ve never done something like this. Well, I guess since everyone else has introduced themselves, that it’s my turn. My name is Lee Minho, 22 and I am a dancer. I wanna go professional, but I haven’t been scouted yet, so for now I’m dancing at this studio in the city while teaching the beginner class. If you ever need any lessons, you know who to call.” Minho ends his introduction with a wink. 

All the introductions were now over, and if Felix had to pick, the person the made the biggest impression on him was Chan. It might’ve been because he was a fellow Aussie who was really attractive, but it was also because Chan was basically the opposite of Felix; while Felix had no idea what he was gonna do with his life, Chan’s been knowing what he’s wanted to do since he was 5, and to Felix that’s the type of man he needed in his life. He’s not sure if he’s romantically attracted to Chan, but he’s gonna give it a few days to test things out. If he doesn’t find himself attracted to Chan like that at all then maybe Chan can become his brother from another mother and help mentor him in life. Thinking about it now, maybe Changbin was right, maybe Felix shouldn’t focus too hard on this; he should loosen up about it more. Felix isn’t the only one who seems to have a little interest in Chan, but that may have been noticed in the beginning.

For Minho, Chan was physically his type, but after hearing his introduction and seeing the way he interacts with the other housemates, Minho has developed a slight crush on Chan already. ‘Great, it’s only been a few hours and I’m already crushing on someone.’ Minho wouldn’t be surprised if the other housemates were a little bit interest in Chan as well, he’s like everyone’s dream man. 

Changbin, however, didn’t have any interest in Chan at all, instead Kim Seungmin was invading his thoughts. He could relate with Seungmin and his parents over his career path, Changbin’s parents weren’t excited at first when he told them he wasn’t going to college and was going to become a tattoo artist, but they eventually came around and started supporting him. Changbin also felt like there was more to Seungmin than he was letting on, and he wanted to know more about him. Plus he may or may not find Seungmin cute. 

“I don’t know about you guys, but,” Chan starts, ”I’m ready to pick our bedrooms. Now there’s two bedrooms, each one having two bunk beds. I was going to suggest putting the oldest four in one room and the youngest four in the other, but that’s boring. So why don’t we play the up and down game to decide on who’s going to be roommates?” 

With that suggestion, all eight men stand up from their chairs, putting out one hand in front of them. The first round ended with all of them choosing up, the second round resulted in five up (Chan, Felix, Jeongin, and Seungmin) and three down (Jisung, Changbin and Minho), then the next round was two up (Hyunjin and Minho) and six down (Seungmin, Jisung, Felix, Changbin, Jeongin, and Chan), and finally they managed to get four up and four down; resulting in Changbin, Chan, Seungmin, and Jisung being in room one and Minho, Hyunjin, Jeongin, and Felix in room two. As the boys go on to unpack in their rooms, Jeongin and Felix can’t hold back their excitement about sharing a room with each other and the other two. Hyunjin finds it cute that Jeongin is basically excited about everything. While in the other room, two of the boys are internally panicking; Changbin is slightly panicking because he has to share a room with Seungmin, but he’s also relieved that Chan and Jisung are in the same room to distract him; and Seungmin because what if the others find his cleaning habits annoying. They aren’t that bad, but he really doesn’t like it when the area around him is a mess. 

“So I was thinking about what we’re having for dinner tonight, and I think that once we’re all settled down, that we should head over to the market to grab some food and snacks.” Says Chan as he plops onto his new bed.

“Sounds good to me, I’ll go check to see if the others are good to go.” Seungmin says, getting up to go to the other room. 

After Seungmin checks in with the other boys, all eight of them head off to the market, with Minho and Chan driving the cars. At the market they split into three groups: Chan, Minho and Jeongin will go get meat and produce; Seungmin, Felix and Jisung will get snacks; and Hyunjin and Changbin will get drinks. Although it took some time, they eventually managed to get what they wanted and needed, with the snack group having the most trouble with both Felix and Jisung putting random snacks in the cart and then having Seungmin putting most of it back; and headed back home to make their first meal at Terrace House.

When it came to cooking dinner, it was reasonable that not all of them could help, and so Chan, Seungmin and Felix volunteered to cook, while Hyunjin and Jeongin offered to clean dishes, leaving Minho, Jisung and Changbin to set up the table. For dinner, the boys decided they were going to make spaghetti bolognese. To the seven boys, it was funny to see Felix crying while cutting the onions. Even though they literally just met today, it seemed like they’ve known each other for years. 

As they were setting up the table, Minho had a question to ask Jisung, “So Jisung, are you always this outgoing like earlier today?” 

“To be honest, no. I just thought that if I was gonna be remembered for something on this show, it’d be my entrance. I’m quite introverted, but I hope that being on this show will gain me enough confidence to get out of that shell.” 

“You introverted? I would’ve never expected that from what I’ve seen from you today, but I guess you can’t always assume your assumptions are right. Well, Jisung, I hope that you become comfortable around us so that you don’t have to put up an act in front of us.” Minho says as they finish setting up the table. 

“Guys, dinners ready!” Chan yells as he gets the plates ready.

Once everyone is settled down with their plates, Chan proposes a toast, “To Terrace House! Now dig in!” 

Digging into the spaghetti bolognese, everyone compliments the three guys who cooked their meal, exclaiming how amazing it is and that they’re the only ones who should be allowed to cook because who knows if the next meal will be as great as this. After receiving the compliments, Seungmin questions what everyone is doing tomorrow. 

“I have school tomorrow.” Jeongin says with a hint of embarrassment. 

“Oh what time are you leaving? I may be able to drop you off before practice.” Asks Chan. 

“Around 7, is that fine for you?” 

“Yeah, that’s perfectly fine with me.” 

“I have also have practice, but from 3 to 8. Before that I’ll probably just be chilling here.” States Minho after taking a drink of water. 

“I have a photoshoot from 5 to 7 in the evening, but I’m meeting with some clients about some work in the morning.” Says Hyunjin. 

Seungmin mentions his schedule as well, “I also have a photoshoot tomorrow in the afternoon, but you know, I’ll be the one taking the photos. What about you Jisung?” 

“I’ll just be here at the house working on my newest song. Felix you’re gonna be staying home tomorrow right?” “Uh yeah, I might go out and look for some jobs later on in the week.” Felix mumbles as he scratches the back of his neck. 

“Oi Felix, if you ever need help getting a job, I have plenty of friends who need new hires. Just let me know” 

“Thanks Chan. Hey Changbin, what’re you doing tomorrow?” “Uh, I might go out to a cafe to work on some designs in the morning, if you want, you’re free to tag along Felix.” 

“Really? Sure I’ll come along!” 

“Um. Is it fine if I come with you guys for a little bit? I have a thing for cafes and like taking pictures of them.” Seungmin says shyly. 

“Yeah, it’s fine.” 

“Well, this meal was wonderful, thank you Chan, Felix, and Seungmin for cooking tonight. I’m gonna go chill in the living room for a bit. Feel free join.” Jisung says, getting up to put his dishes by the sink for Jeongin and Hyunjin to wash. 

“Yes, for our first meal here, this was great. Hyunjin and Jeongin, I’ll help put up the dishes.” Seungmin volunteers.

“Once you guys are done, come into the living room. Seungmin, I’m still waiting to see your amazing photos, so you better come and show them off.” Chan teasingly says, making Seungmin blush. 

Minho, Felix, Chan, and Changbin leave their plates for the boys to wash and head off to the living room where Jisung is at. Hyunjin and Jeongin begin to wash the mess, while Seungmin waited for them to give him the dishes. At first they start the chore in silence, but then Hyunjin instigates a conversation with Jeongin. 

“So Jeongin, now that you’re in your final year of high school, what are you applying for at university?” 

“I plan on majoring in children’s education. I wanna be a teacher because I like children. At some point in my life, I wanted to be a singer, but I thought that wasn’t realistic enough so I chose to be a teacher.” “Well, I think you’ll be an amazing teacher Jeongin.” Says Seungmin, giving him a wide smile. “Seungmin, you’re a photographer right? Ever worked with any models or done photoshoots for a magazine?” Asks Jeongin. 

“I’ve only done a couple of photoshoots for small magazines, and for those I got to work with Lee Sung Kyung and Ong Seong Woo.” 

“Whoa, you got to meet them? That’s so cool!” Exclaimed Jeongin. “Maybe one day, you’ll be doing one of my photoshoots Seungmin.” 

“I’d be honored to be your photographer for a photoshoot.” Seungmin jokes

While the boys continue to put up the dishes, the guys in the living are lounging around conversing with one another. Currently they’re listening to Minho talk about his cats. Chan has never seen someone talk about their cats with this much passion, and he thought he loved Berry a lot, but he can tell that Minho’s cats are his world. It’s kinda cute

“We’re finally done!” Hyunjin yells as he flops onto the couch next to Changbin. “What’re you guys talking about?” 

They catch up the three boys on Minho’s cats, with Minho interrupting, either correcting information or adding more facts. Chan reminds Seungmin about his photos again, so Seungmin goes to fetch his photo albums to show the boys. He shows up with two different books; one full of his photos he took for fun and one full of photos from photoshoots, which he uses as his portfolio. As they go through his pictures, Seungmin turns redder every time they compliment a photo or compliment his skills. He’s not used to hearing so many compliments about his work from this many people. 

“Woah Seungmin you’re such an amazing photographer. You know what we should do for fun? We should all schedule a day where we can all go out and just have a little photoshoot.” Suggests Felix

“Yeah, that sounds fun! I’d loved to do that!” An excited Seungmin exclaims. 

Underneath Changbin’s breathe, he says, “Cute.” “What was that Changbin?” Asks Jisung, giving him a smirk. 

“Oh, uh nothing.” Changbin was quick to say. 

“Well, today’s been really fun, but I have school tomorrow so I’m going to get ready for bed.” Jeongin claims as he gets up to head to the bedroom.

“I think we should all head to bed soon, most of us have a busy day tomorrow.” Chan suggests also getting up to go to bed. The boys all head to their respective rooms and get ready for bed. Once they have all gotten washed up, both rooms stay up a little bit longer to talk to each other. In both rooms, similar questions are asked. In room 2, it’s asked by Minho, 

“So who’s caught your eyes so far?” 

Felix shyly answers first, “Chan.” 

Next, Hyunjin replies, “Honestly, Jeongin has.” This statement has Jeongin in shock, while Minho just smirks at Hyunjin. “What about you Jeongin?” 

“Uh, I think Seungmin hyung.” Hyunjin pouts at his answer. 

“Well, Felix, I think you and I have similar tastes because my answer is also Chan, but let’s all promise each other that we won’t let anything like romance ruin our friendships.” 

In room 1, it’s Chan that asks the boys in the room the question, “So boys, who are you guys most attracted to so far?” 

“For me it’s Minho.” Responds Jisung. 

“Uh Hyunjin? He’s really handsome.” Seungmin says into his pillow. 

“Felix.” Changbin quickly says out of urgency, making sure not to make eye contact with Jisung because he definitely heard Changbin call Seungmin cute earlier. 

“I think I’m also into Minho. Like you guys are pretty cool and handsome, but like I see you three as really good friends, but I don’t know, there’s just something about Minho.” Chan explains. 

Back in the other room Felix and Minho are already asleep, while Jeongin can’t really seem to go to sleep. Hyunjin knows that Jeongin is still awake and takes this opportunity to ask him a question. 

“Hey Jeongin?” 

“Hhmm.” “What time do you get out of school tomorrow? "

“At 3, why?” Jeongin questions. 

“Wanna get boba with me tomorrow before I head to work?” 

“Sure hyung.” 

“Great, it’s a date.” This statement has Jeongin’s cheeks reddening. If he couldn’t go to sleep before, he definitely can’t now. 

The next morning by the time Seungmin has woken up Chan and Jeongin are already gone. Seungmin decides to go to the kitchen to go make some coffee for the others. Surprisingly enough, Seungmin had a nice sleep last night, he thought it would’ve taken him a long time for him to knock out, but after talking with Jisung, Changbin, and Chan for a bit, he immediately fell asleep. As he sits down at the dinning table with a glass of water, he plans on getting coffee later at the cafe with Changbin and Felix; he starts to plan out how his photoshoot for later on today will go, but as he’s planning he suddenly realizes that the reason why Changbin invited Felix to go with him to the cafe was because it might’ve been a date. ‘Oh no, I should tell Changbin that I won’t go, I don’t wanna ruin his date.’ Seungmin thinks to himself, and speak of the devil, 

“Morning Seungmin.” Changbin greets as he stretches his arms. 

“Good morning Changbin. Did you sleep good last night?” 

“I slept like a baby, what about you?” 

“Ha me too. Um Changbin, you know how me, you, and Felix were gonna go to the cafe today? Uh I don’t think I should go anymore, you wanted it to be a date with Felix right? I’m sorry I didn’t realize sooner.” Seungmin apologizes. 

“Ah no, no. It’s not what you think. I wasn’t asking him on a date, its just that I felt bad that he didn’t have much to do here so I asked if he wanted to go out, but not like go out, you know what I mean? Like it’s totally fine that you wanna go with us, but like it’s also fine if you are uncomfortable going now, but it’d be nice for you to come. I’d like to get to know you and Felix better. I should stop rambling now.” 

“If it’s alright with you then I’ll still come along, plus I also want to get to know you and Felix better. I’m going to go get ready.” 

With that being said, Seungmin leaves to go get ready, leaving Changbin alone in his state of panic. ‘I can’t believe he thought I wanted to go on a date with Felix. Then again I set myself up for this one. Great it’s only the second day and I’m this much of a mess in front of him. On a side note, he looked so adorably with glasses on.’ Changbin’s thoughts are interrupted by Hyunjin. 

“Morning hyung.” 

“Morning Hyunjin, what time are you leaving to meet with your clients?” 

“In an hour, so 9. Later on I’m meeting up with Jeongin and after school to get some boba before my photoshoot.” 

“Ah, I see. Well, Seungmin, Felix, and I will be going to the cafe soon, so have fun.” 

At the cafe, Changbin offers to pay for Felix and Seungmin, but they both refuse. Changbin gets an iced Americano, Felix get a mocha Frappuccino with a cake pop, and Seungmin gets a latte and a croissant. As the wait for their drinks and food, Changbin gets out his pens and sketch book, while Seungmin gets out his camera. Felix just sits there watching them, wishing that he had something he dedicated his time to. As soon as they get their order, Seungmin goes into action and starts moving things around the table so that he can get some nice shots. This has both Felix and Changbin watching him, when he finally notices the staring, he blushes and apologizes for being extra. They say that’s fine and that they’ve never met someone so serious about shooting a cup of coffee. Seungmin then goes on to tell them that it’s much more than a cup of coffee he’s taking a picture, that he’s taking a picture of the whole atmosphere of the cafe by simply focusing on this one item. He then asks them if its okay if he takes pictures of them doing whatever they’re doing. This requests has them both panicked stating how they’re not models and don’t know how to pose. He reassures them that they don’t have to do anything but be themselves, that he’ll be the one working the magic with his camera. With that being said, Changbin begins to focus on a new design, while Felix gets on his phone. Seungmin tries not to distract Changbin as much, so he focuses on Felix for now. 

“Felix, have you found any job listings you’re interested in yet?” Seungmin asks. 

“I haven’t, but I saw outside the window that the cafe is hiring, so I’m thinking about applying here.” 

“That’s good Felix! You know, after looking at these shots, I think you could also become a model, you look amazing. Here let me show you.” 

Seungmin goes to show Felix the photos he’s taken so far of him, and Felix knows he’s handsome, but looking Seungmin’s photos make him look even more handsome. Felix wasn’t even doing much in the photos, but scrolling through his phone and drinking and eating, yet Seungmin has made him look like a masterpiece. 

“Woah Seungmin, those look amazing, do you mind sending them to me?” 

“No, I don’t mind at all. I’ll send them later on tonight.” 

“Great! Thanks Seungminie. I actually have a question for you, what’s your goal with photography?” 

“My goal? Well I want to open up my own photo gallery at some point.” 

Hearing his statement has Changbin stop what he’s doing to listen to the conversation.

“Actually, at some point this month I’ll be talking to someone about making it happen, so hopefully all goes well.” 

“That’s amazing Seungminie! Everyone can all come and support you! It’d be so nice.” Felix exclaims. 

Seungmin feels himself turning red again, ‘I need to stop turning red all the time.’ He thinks to himself. To distract himself, he focuses on taking pictures of Changbin and his drawings. He’s never seen someone so focused on drawing before, it amazes him. Even though he mainly focuses on capturing Changbin’s hands and sketches, he manages to get in a few pictures of Changbin’s face. Changbin can feel Seungmin focusing on him that he tries so hard not to turn red. This is pretty much what they do until Seungmin has to take his leave, and eventually once Seungmin leaves, Changbin and Felix talk for a little bit before heading back home, and not before Felix grabs an application form from a worker. 

Later on after 3, Jeongin and Hyunjin meet up at the boba shop Hyunjin, and Hyunjin apologizes to Jeongin for not being able to pick him up and offers to pay for his drink, but Jeongin tells him that he doesn’t need to pay for him and that the boba shop wasn’t that far from his school, but Hyunjin insists so Jeongin lets him pay. Once they get their drinks, they sit down and Hyunjin asks Jeongin how school was and Jeongin replies saying it was fine, but tiring. Jeongin then asks how Hyunjin’s meeting went, and he goes on to tell him how his clients were a mess, that they couldn’t agree with each other about anything, but eventually with Hyunjin’s help they managed to find a happy medium. There’s a question that Jeongin’s been dying to ask since last night, and he’s finally worked the courage to ask Hyunjin, 

“So hyung, what made you interested in me?” 

“Well, Innie, is it fine that I call you that?” Jeongin nods his head, “I thought you were the cutest out of all the housemates, and I just thought our personalities matched well. What are your thoughts about me?” Hyunjin asks giving Jeongin a small smile. 

“I think you’re very handsome hyung, but I think that’s what everyone thinks, and I’m sure you’re very tired of hearing it all the time. I also think you have a nice personality, but in my opinion, you seem like the type of person that hides a lot of things until it all piles up and you let it explode all at once. I’m sorry if that’s completely wrong and please ignore it.” Jeongin says as he looks away from Hyunjin and looks down at his lap. 

“Huh, I seem like that type of person? I didn’t realize you could easily read people Jeongin. You’re right though, so no need to feel bad. I’ve been trying to get better about expressing myself, so don’t worry, I won’t “explode” on you.” Hyunjin then grabs Jeongin’s hand to give it a tight squeeze, letting him know that it’s okay. 

“What do you think about the others Innie? Last night you said you were interested in Seungmin, why’s that?” 

“Well Chan hyung is very nice, you can tell that he likes taking charge; Minho hyung is kinda weird, but he’s funny; honestly, at first I was scared of Changbin hyung, but he’s actually a nice person; Jisung hyung is funny, Felix hyung is also funny, and Seungmin hyung is nice too, I don’t really know what makes him stand out compared to the others to me, maybe it’s because he’s cute looking?” 

“He is very cute looking, but am I not cute too?” Hyunjin asks pouting at Jeongin. 

“Oh, no, no, you’re very cute hyung, I-“ 

“Haha, it’s fine Jeongin, no need to panic, I know I’m cute,” giving Jeongin a wink, “Sadly, I need to be leaving soon, but let’s set another date for us to go out.” 

“Uh, yeah, we can talk about it later hyung.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated this pretty quickly because I wanted to get another chapter out before I started classes again. Let me know what you thought about this chapter. Is there any pairings you wanna see more of? Also, feel free to follow me on twitter: @/milknchannie . I'm gonna try to use it more and keep y'all updated on the story.


	3. Week 3: Thoughts and Opinions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin and Seungmin go out for some lunch and learn some things about each other. Jisung and Seungmin have a heart to heart, while things get heated between Hyunjin and Jisung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is finally out! Sorry or the long wait!

Out of the seven days of the week, Minho can be found at the dance studio during the weekdays. Dancing may be his job, but it’s also a stress reliever. Recently he’s been working on some choreography to teach at the studio, and his friend San has been helping him out.

“So Minho, how’s Terrace House so far?” San asks as he reaches for his water bottle, watching Minho run the choreography again.

Stopping to sit down next to San, he replies, “It’s been pretty good. Everyone at the house is pretty cool. The house is amazing too, I didn’t think it’d be as big as it is, but it’s so huge. I miss my cats though. Maybe I’ll see if I can bring them to the house one day.”

“Anyone pique your interest so far?” Questions San, giving Minho a little smirk.

“Actually, yeah there is. You might’ve heard of him. His name is Bang Chan, he’s a really known Australian pro swimmer. Gosh his accent is so hot, but like that’s not all of it, yeah he’s handsome, but he has such a warm personality, he makes me wanna melt.”

“Sounds like you have a crush on this Chan guy. He’s a pro swimmer you say? He must be busy all the time practicing and going to meets, you sure you would want to be with a guy that you rarely see?”

“Well, it’s not like I’d just be here waiting for him to come back from all that, you know. I got my own life and I got the studio, and plus it’s not like I won’t be gone a lot either, I’ve been talking to some other choreographers from different countries about meeting up and working together. So we would see each other whenever we get the chance. And that’s if we get together, I don’t even know how he feels about me. Honestly, I think he’s interested in this other Australian guy at the house, his name’s Felix. Felix is adorable and handsome at the same time, plus he also has a great personality. I can’t compete with that.”

“Minho, you’re like the second handsome guy I know, right behind me.” With that comment, Minho chucks his water bottle at San, “but seriously, there’s no way that this Chan guy has no interest in you with your looks and personality. You’re like the whole package. Enough of him though, tell me more about the others.”

“You know what San? You’re right, I’m the whole package, I’ll make him interested in me, even if he’s not yet. Though the first step would be to actually talk and hang out with him, but it’s so hard with our schedules right now, but that’s not gonna stop me at all. Now you’ve already heard about Felix, there’s Hwang Hyunjin, and yes I’m talking about the model; I understand why he’s a model, he’s too handsome, honestly, everyone in the house is; there’s also Jisung, he looks like a squirrel, but he seems like he’s hiding too much; there’s this guy named Changbin, he’s all short and buff with tattoos, but he’s actually a big softie from what I’ve seen; and then there’s Seungmin and Jeongin, Seungmin’s a photographer, he’s like really good, I was thinking about asking him to take some shots for me; and Jeongin’s a high schooler, he’s pretty much a baby. These guys are all so different, yet I feel like we all fit as one.”

“Well to me, it sounds like you’re really loving it there and these guys are the type of people you need in your life right now, but you better not let any of them replace me in your heart. Now let’s get back to working on this choreo.”

* * *

When Hyunjin goes out into the dining area, he is met with the sight of Seungmin editing what looks to be photos of Felix. He assumes it’s from the day they went to get coffee with Changbin. He greets Seungmin with a good morning and fixes himself a cup of tea. While he makes his cup of tea, he starts a conversation with Seungmin.

“So Seungmin, what’re your plans for today?” He asks, putting the kettle on the stovetop.

“Me? I don’t really have anything planned. I was just gonna edit some photos.”

“If that’s the case, then why don’t we go out and get some lunch together?” Hyunjin suggests.

“I could go for some lunch. Let’s leave in about an hour.” “Sounds good to me.” The conversation then dies off, with Seungmin going back to editing his photos, and Hyunjin watching him as he brews his tea.

Seungmin and Hyunjin decided to go get some Vietnamese Pho because they wanted to try something new. While they wait for their food to arrive, they make some small talk about the interior of the restaurant, finding out that they have similar point of views when it comes to aesthetics, which leads to them talking about their careers. Hyunjin expresses to Seungmin that even though he enjoys modeling, he doesn’t want to be known for just his face; that he wants people to know him for his handwork and passion, especially for interior design. Seungmin understands what he’s saying, he’s had countless of models that he’s worked with tell him the exact same thing. He tells Hyunjin that it’s not bad to be known for his face, and that everyone starts somewhere, and he just so happens to start there, but that it doesn’t mean that he won’t get recognized for his work in interior design. Once their pho arrives, they both don’t start eating, instead they grab their phones to take pictures. Hyunjin goes to take selfies and then pictures of his bowl, while Seungmin goes to take pictures of his bowl first and then of Hyunjin taking his photos. Seungmin then asks Hyunjin if he can take pictures of him and once he does, Hyunjin asks Seungmin the same thing, and if Hyunjin finds the way Seungmin looks in the photos cute, then that’s his business only.

As they begin to dig into their food, Hyunjin asks Seungmin if there’s anyone he’s interested in at the house.The question has Seungmin surprised, and he looks at Hyunjin with wide eyes with noodles in his mouth. Slowly chewing away his noodles, Seungmin decides whether to tell Hyunjin his answer he told his roommates or to tell him a lie. He decides that since he’s on this show, that he might as well learn to be a bit more confident, so he goes with the former.

“Honestly, I’d have to say I’m interested in you.” This statement causes both boys to blush.

“Uhhh, I’m quite honored, but what makes you say that?” Hyunjin asks as he take a sip of his water.

“I think it’s I think we’re quite similar in certain ways, and it sounds like we have a lot of common interest. And I know you hate it when people mention your looks, but as someone who has seen plenty of models, I think you’re the most beautiful person I've ever met.”

Hyunjin turns even more red from Seungmin’s compliment. “I don’t hate it when people mention my looks, especially when it’s coming from someone like you, but at least you’re able to see me beyond them.”

Nodding his head, Seungmin asks Hyunjin the same question, “What about you? Anyone you’ve taken an interest in?”

After hearing Seungmin’s answer and getting to know him throughout lunch, it seems like Hyunjin’s mind is faltering; he’s questioning whether he’s more interested in Jeongin or Seungmin now. Yes, Jeongin is cute, but so is Seungmin, and Seungmin seems to relate to Hyunjin more easily than Jeongin, but Hyunjin has never been interested in someone like Jeongin.

“Yeah…there’s someone I’m interested in…”

“Well?”

“It’s you.” Hearing this has Seungmin going wide-eyed again that day.

“What about me could possibly have you interested in me?”

“It’s like you said, we’re quite similar. Plus you’re in the same field as me, but you’re on the opposite side of the camera, but you still understand me. And I think you’re as cate as a puppy.” Hyunjin says the last part in a bit of a rush, but Seungmin still manages to catch it, causing him to turn red again for the third time within the last hour.

“Good…” Is the only thing Seungmin can say, hiding his smile behind his cup.

* * *

Later on in the day everyone is back at the house except for Chan, who’s still at swim practice; and Jeongin, who had practice for his school’s play. The rest of the boys are chilling in the play room watching Terrace House Boys and Girls in the City. Seungmin is sitting next to Changbin, while secretly trying to look at Hyunjin. Emphasis on trying to because Hyunjin has definitely noticed him staring and can’t help, but smirk; and Changbin has noticed as well, but he’s not letting it bother him. After they finish the episode where Arman arrives, Felix asks everyone what they did earlier in the day.

“I had practice again today. We managed to finish this dance that we’ve been working on for a while now.” Minho answers as he dramatically plops onto Jisung, motioning for him to respond.

“Well I started on working on a new song today, well at least writing the lyrics.”

“I had three back to back appointments today, and now my hand is tired.” Stretching out his hand playfully asking for Seungmin to massage his hand. In response to this, Seungmin playfully pushes his hand away telling him to get Felix, who is on the other side of Changbin, to massage it instead, which Felix kindly accepts to do. As he massages Changbin’s hand, Felix asks Seungmin what he did.

“I edited some of the photos from when we went to the cafe and I went to get some pho with Hyunjin.”

“Yeah, the food was pretty good and we got to talk about some interesting things.” Hyunjin says with a slight emphasis on the word interesting.

“Oh? What’d you guys talk about?” Jisung asks.

“You know, just…things.” His response was too vague for the others liking, but no one decided to push further, at least for now. After a moment of silence, they hear the front door open and close, alerting them that either Chan or Jeongin was home.

“Hey, is anyone home?” Chan yells aloud.

“We’re in the play room!” Minho yells back in response.

Seconds later the boys are greeted by both Chan and Jeongin, with Chan plopping down on top of Felix and Changbin, showing his exhaustion; while Jeongin goes to sit next to Hyunjin. Both Changbin and Felix playfully push Chan off them and onto the ground next to Hyunjin and Jeongin. The two boys are then asked how there day was. Chan complains about how sore is whole body is from swimming all day, and before anyone could reprimand him about working too hard, he lets them all know that he has a week long break. Jeongin goes on to tell the group of boys about how his practice went, and they go on to find out that Jeongin is actually the lead for the play and that they’re doing High School Musical.

“When are you performing your play Jeongin? We should all come out to support.” Seungmin asks.

“It’s actually two weeks from now.”

“Sorry Jeongin, I’d love to come, but I’ll be in Japan fora photoshoot.” Hyunjin pouts at the thought of not being able to see Jeongin as Troy Bolton.

“Oh that’s okay hyung! I know that you have a busy schedule, so it’s fine.” Jeongin gives Hyunjin a little squeeze on the thigh, reassuring him that it’s okay that he can’t see him perform. This little action doesn’t go unnoticed by Seungmin.

“Well I might have work that night, but I’ll check my schedule went it’s out.” Felix says. Everyone seems to be confused by Felix’s statement.

“Wait, what? Work?”

“Oh, I’ve been meaning to tell all you guys. I managed to get a job at the cafe Changbin, Seungmin and I visited last week.” Felix announces with a big grin on his face.

“I know it’s not like a big deal, but-“

“What do you mean not a big deal? A job is a job. Felix, I’m so proud of you. Let me give you a hug.” Chan gets up from the ground and crushes Felix in a tight hug. All Felix can do is return the hug and just hope that Chan can’t feel his increasing heartbeat.

“This calls for a celebratory dinner! Minho, Hyunjin and Changbin it’s your turn to cook. Jeongin and I will set up the table, and that leaves Jisung, Felix, and Seungmin with the dishes. Alright boys, I’m gonna relax for it bit while you guys cook, but Jeongin, holler at me when they’re ready for the table to be set up. Okay everyone, break!”

As the three boys who are cooking for tonight head off to the kitchen, they ask each other if any of them was actually able to cook a decent meal, and it turns out that none of them can. So they decide that they would rather not give their housemates food poisoning and decided that ramen will be what they’re having for dinner. They did managed to make a decent meal out of the ramen, though Jisung swore he ate a bit of an eggshell, it was decided that maybe next time that the three should never be grouped together for making meals. After dinner, most of the boys retreated to their rooms, except for Jeongin and Hyunjin who decided they wanted to dip their feet in the pool for a bit. This left Felix, Seungmin and Jisung in the kitchen washing and drying dishes.

“So Seungmin,” Jisung starts, “what were the interesting things Hyunjin said you guys talked about today at your lunch?”

“Hhmm? Oh, I wouldn’t say that it was that interesting as he’s making it, but we just talked about our interests and who we’re interested in at the house. It turns out that we’re both interested with each other.”

Hearing the last bit of Seungmin’s response has Felix confused because the other night Hyunjin had said that he was interested in Jeongin and even took him out on a date. He decides not to bring it up to Seungmin, but Jisung manages to notice a slight shift in Felix’s behavior and decides to question him about it later. After the three boys finish the dishes, Seungmin heads off to his room to go take a shower, while Felix and Jisung sit down at the dining table to talk for a bit.

“I noticed a change in your behavior earlier when we were talking to Seungmin, what was that all about?” Jisung asks Felix.

“I’m sure it’s nothing and I’m making a big deal out of it, but the other night Hyunjin had told the rest of us in our room the he was interested in Jeongin, so it kinda surprised me when Seungmin said that they were both interested in each other. Now that I think about it, I couldn’t help but notice them staring at each other during dinner tonight. I don’t know maybe after their date, Hyunjin realized he wasn’t as interested in Jeongin as he thought.”

Jisung peeks over to the glass door that leads to the pool and watches Hyunjin and Jeongin as they playfully splash water on each other. “Doesn’t seem like that to me. I just hope that he’s not here to break a bunch of hearts.” And with that, Jisung bids Felix a goodnight and heads off to bed, leaving Felix to question Hyunjin’s motives.

* * *

Out by the pool, Hyunjin and Jeongin decide to dip their feet in the water while some of the guys rest and the others wash dishes. Hyunjin is the first to get in the water, and while the water was really cold, he tells Jeongin that it’s not cold at all, and once Jeongin puts his feet in the water, he quickly takes them out and calls Hyunjin a liar, but then quickly puts his feet back in. For Jeongin, moments like this were nice. He’s been worried too much about school and the play these days that he hasn’t really had time to relax and have fun. Whenever he’s with Hyunjin and the others he always feels at ease. Being at Terrace House is like a home away from home for him. Even though it hasn’t been long since they’ve been at the house, but the boys have become his second family and he hopes that after this all ends that they’ll still stay in touch. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Jeongin snaps out of his thoughts and is faced with a curious looking Hyunjin asking for a penny for his thoughts.

“Just thinking about how I really enjoy it here and how everyone here is amazing.”

“Yeah, everyone here is pretty great and Jeongin, I just want to apologize again for not being able to make it to your play in two weeks.

“Like I said earlier hyung, it’s fine.”

“Let me make it up to you.”

“Hyung, you don’t have to.”

“But I want to. Let me treat you to a nice dinner.” Hyunjin says with pleading eyes.

Knowing that Hyunjin won’t to no as answer, he agrees to let him take him out, but he makes sure to let him know that he doesn’t want it to be anything too fancy. Giving him a bright smile, Hyunjin agrees to not make it fancy. With his shoulders light from Jeongin accepting his apology, Hyunjin decided to be a little bit mischievous and splash Jeongin with a bit of water. However, it turned out to be a bad decision because Jeongin had decided to retaliate and splash him right back, resulting in them having a splash war.

* * *

The following morning was Saturday, so fortunately Jeongin didn’t have school, but he did have practice. When he went into the kitchen to get some breakfast, he was greeted to the image of Jisung working on his music in the dining area. Jisung didn’t notice him at all until he sat right in front of him.

“Morning Innie.”

“Good morning hyung.”

“Whats got you up the early on a Saturday?”

“We have extra practice today. What about you, shouldn’t you be asleep still?”

“Yeah, but the dream I was having kinda inspired me, so I woke up and got to work. Extra practice you say, you guys are really working hard for this, yeah?”

“Yeah, we are. Most of us in the play are seniors, and so we want to put on the greatest performance for the last time.”

“I know it’s gonna be a great play, don’t stress out about it too much. Me and the others will be there to support you. It sucks that Hyunjin can’t come, but you know he’ll be cheering you on.” In Jisung’s mind, he was setting up the bait for Jeongin by bringing up Hyunjin separately.

“It does suck, but he said that he’s gonna treat me to a nice dinner to make up for missing it.”

“Sounds like you guys been hanging out a lot recently. Does that mean you like him?”

Jeongin flushes from Jisung insinuation, Jeongin quickly replies, “No, no, no. Well I don’t know. At first I didn’t see him like that, but we’ve been doing a lot of things together recently and I know that he said that he was interested in me; I just don’t know how I completely feel about him yet.”

“Awe is our baby Jeongin developing a crush?” Jisung says teasingly, reaching out to squish Jeongin’s cheeks. Jeongin quickly smacks his hands away.

“Quit it. I’m gonna head off to practice before you can bother me some more.” Jeongin gets up to put away his bowl of cereal and cringes as he passes by Jisung who’s making grabby hands and kissy faces at him. Jisung bids Jeongin a farewell and gets back to his music, but before he can even start Seungmin walks into the kitchen looking rough as ever, but still looking like a puppy. He tiredly grabs himself a cup of water and goes to sit down next to Jisung, peeking over to see what he was doing at 9 am on a Saturday. Realizing that he’s doing some work, Seungmin just quietly sits there and watches as Jisung to continues to work. Feeling Seungmin’s stare on him, he stops what he’s doing and instinctively goes to give Seungmin a hug because he seemed like a needed one. Seungmin relaxes into the hug and they just stay like that for a while until Seungmin separates from it first.

“What was that for?”

“You looked like you needed it.”

“I- Uh thanks. I kinda did.” Seungmin scratches the back of his neck while Jisung waits for him to continue.

“Lately I’ve been feeling like I don’t belong here. It’s hard to explain, but yeah.” To hear this coming from Seungmin was strange for Jisung. From what he’s seen so far, Seungmin wasn’t really the type to easily express his feelings. Plus he would’ve never thought that Seungmin felt like he didn’t belong; he’s always seen him messing around with Jeongin and laughing along side Felix, though sometimes he seems scared of Minho, Jisung knows that in actuality he’s really comfortable with him. It hurts Jisung to hear this from him.

“You know what? I think I need a break from this music stuff. Let’s go to the park. Bring your camera and I’ll bring my skateboard and we’ll just walk around.” With that Jisung doesn’t even wait for a reply from Seungmin and immediately packs up his stuff and heads off to their room, leaving Seungmin a bit dumbfounded.

At the park, Seungmin already seems different from earlier this morning. Jisung guesses that once he has his camera in his hands, his whole mood changes; he becomes instantly happier. Jisung knew that this was a good decision to make, but he knows he has to talk to Seungmin about what he said in the morning eventually, he’ll just wait until later because he’s never seen Seungmin in his element. As they walk around the park, or for Jisung, ride around; Seungmin takes photos of nature, of dogs, and of Jisung on his skateboard. Seungmin even managed to get a shot of Jisung flying off his skateboard, but as soon he gets the picture he makes sure to see if Jisung’s okay, which he was, but then they decide to go sit down at one of the park benches to rest a bit.

“Jisung, thank you, for you know, getting my mind off of things.” Seungmin watches as the children run about around the park, not wanting to look at Jisung. Seungmin’s not really good at expressing things, and hates it even more when he shows the bad sides of him to others.

“You don’t have to thank me, if anything I should be thanking you for telling me how you feel, even if we didn’t talk much about it.” Jisung puts his hand on Seungmin’s thigh, giving it a firm squeeze, letting him know that everything is okay and that Jisung is there for him.

“I only get this feeling sometimes, I don’t even know why, but I’ll just look at you guys when we’re all together and I’ll feel like I don’t fit in and just end up fading into the background.” After hearing Seungmin’s confession, Jisung can totally relate with him. His introverted-self has gone through the same thing.

“I understand what you’re going through. All my life it’s been like that. The second I feel like I don’t fit in or I’m too uncomfortable, I just want to disappear, but with you guys I’ve never felt that surprisingly, but if that’s how you feel then it’s okay. It’s okay to feel the way you do, but just know that you do fit in with us, you belong with us; and I’m sorry if we’ve ever made you feel like you don’t belong, but if there’s ever a situation like that, you can tell us.”

“I know I’ve said thank you too many times already, but I’m serious Jisung, thank you. Now let’s stop talking about this, yeah? How’s life at the house for you? Have you gone out on a date with anyone?”

“Honestly? I’m loving it here at the house. All of you guys are amazing. We’re all such different people, yet we’re all compatible. And as for going out on a date, no, I haven’t.”

“Really? I would’ve thought Minho hyung or Felix would’ve asked you out. Maybe even Changbin hyung.” After hearing the last sentences, Jisung chokes on his own spit, making Seungmin pat us pack to make sure he’s okay. He’s sure that he would be one of the last guys Changbin would go out with. Plus, he’s got his eyes on someone else.

“First of all, I’m one of the last people Changbin hyung would take out on a date, and I also see him more like an older brother. Sure, I’m the closest to Minho out of everyone and maybe at first I was interested in him, but he’s more like a platonic soulmate, and I know you’ve notice the way he looks at Chan. As for Felix, we’re just a bunch of bros, no romance there. I guess now that I think about it, there’s no one I’m interested in romantically. However, do tell me more about you and Hyunjin.” Jisung just had to know whether Hyunjin was playing both Seungmin and Jeongin. He already knows how Jeongin feels about Hyunjin, and apparently Hyunjin said he liked Jeongin when everyone was first introduced and even asked to take him out to a fancy dinner, but the other day Seungmin had said Hyunjin told him he was interested in him. This was just all very confusing and he just had to get to the bottom of this. Later he’ll talk to Hyunjin, but for now he’s gotta focus on Seungmin.

“What more is there to say? I told you that we’re both interested in each other.”

“And?” Jisung pushes further.

“I don’t know. It’s not like we’ve been dancing around each other. Just last night we up late at night in the game room just talking and he cried. We had such a deep conversation and he cried and I just sat there and let him cry. We’ve had nights like that before and it’s always him talking and me listening, but he’s never cried. Sometimes I feel like he sees me more as a friend than as a potential lover.

“Maybe he’s just too shy to show his feelings. Maybe I can talk to him for you.”

“Really? You’d do that for me?”

“Yeah, I don’t like seeing you frustrated like this, so I’ll go talk to him about it later.”

“Okay, I know I’ve said it too many times already-“

“Don't thank me again Seungmin.” Looking off into the distance, Jisung tries to look cool while Seungmin shuts his mouth and gives Jisung a cheeky smile.

* * *

Later on that day back at the house, only Chan, Jisung, Hyunjin, Jeongin and Seungmin are there. Changbin and Felix went out with their friends and Minho was still at the dance studio. Chan was teaching Jeongin how to make omurice and the three other boys were hanging out in the dining area watching them. Jisung was watching the interactions between Hyunjin and Seungmin and felt like he was watching two little children flirt with each other. Thinking that this might be his only time to talk to Hyunjin alone, Jisung asks Hyunjin if he can talk to him out but the pool. As they settle down in the pool chairs Hyunjin jokingly asks if Jisung was asking him out on a date. In return, Jisung gives Hyunjin a look of disgust and tells him no. Instead he tells him that he wants to ask him about how he’s been doing at the house, just to ease him into the real conversation Jisung wants to have with him.

“I’ve been doing great. Going from living in an apartment by yourself to living with a bunch of guys who are your new friends is awesome, I’m never alone.”

“Yeah it’s pretty great. So, who would you say that you’re close with?”

“I mean, I would say I’m close to everyone here, but if I had to pinpoint a certain person, I’d say Seungmin.”

“Seungmin, huh? You know, he told me that he really liked you. He also told me that you said you were pretty interested in him as well.”

Looking out at the stars and scratching his neck, Hyunjin answers, “Yeah, I am.”

“Then what about Jeongin? You two been going out a lot. He even told me that you were gonna take him out on a fancy dinner date.” Jisung presses.

“I like Jeongin too. There’s nothing wrong with that.” Hyunjin says with a hint of anger behind his voice.

“No, but what’s wrong is that your playing both of them without either of them knowing about your rendezvous with the other.”

Scoffing, “Pretty big word there huh? Look, I’m not playing with them. I’m just seeing who I like more. The whole point of Terrace House is to find a potential lover and that’s what I’m doing.” As every second of this conversation passes, Jisung gets even more frustrated with Hyunjin. He thinks Hyunjin is too ignorant to realize that he’s gonna end up hurting one of them or maybe even both of them.

“Wow didn’t realize you were this type of person. Just stop messing with both of them, I don’t care who you pick, but I don’t want either of them getting heartbroken by you. Jeongin hasn’t even had an actual boyfriend yet and thinking that you may be his first sickens me. He deserves someone better, so does Seungmin.” Hyunjin then seizes forward, grabbing Jisung by his shirt. Looking at him with anger in his eyes, he begins to tell Jisung off.

“Now who the hell do you think you are trashing me like that? You don’t even know me like they do.”

Grabbing at Hyunjin’s shirt and retaliating, “You're right I don’t, but they certain don’t know this side of you either, huh? They don’t know you for the piece of trash that you really are.” Before anything else could happen, Chan had managed to catch a glimpse of what was happening and instantly ran out to the pool, alarming the two younger boys he was with. Once Chan manages to get to Hyunjin and Jisung, he pulls them apart and starts questioning what’s happening, but before either of them could reply, Hyunjin walks off passing Seungmin and Jeongin who were standing by the door, and leaves the house slamming the door. Jisung slumps down into the chair he was sitting before the mess happens and closes his eyes, shutting out Chan’s questioning, but not before he catches a glimpse of Seungmin’s sad and confused eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to get interesting in the house, how will the boys handle the situation? Will Hyunjin be able to work things out with Jisung or will things get worse? Who will Hyunjin choose: Seungmin or Jeongin?
> 
> Hiya, I know it's been a while since I've updated, college is really taking up most of my time, but I finally managed to get chapter 3 out! Let me know what your thoughts are in the comments and feel free to leave questions. The boys are also on tour, did any of you guys go see them? I saw them up in Dallas, they were so AMAZING :)
> 
> Feel free to follow me on twitter @/milknchannie :)


	4. Week 4: Let's Just Stay Out of Each Others Way, Yeah?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin returns to the house, and everyone gets together to have a talk. Chan finally gets his tattoo. Felix has a 1-on-1 with his manager. Minho gets asked a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fourth chapter is finally out! Hope you enjoy it!

After the whole fiasco went down, Chan brought everyone back inside the house into the living. Jisung sat on one side of the L-shaped couch while Seungmin and Jeongin sat on the other side, with Chan standing above Jisung, looking at him with disappointment in his eyes. He asks Jisung one more time about what happened, and this time Jisung responds. He tells them how it all went down, that he wanted to talk to Hyunjin about his feeling for Jeongin and Seungmin and how Jisung voiced his opinion that Hyunjin was playing with their feelings. That Hyunjin was okay with what he was doing and hated that Jisung called him out on his actions. He told them how Hyunjin was the first one to be aggressive and things escalated, but not to the point where anything else bad could happen because Chan interfered. Once Jisung is done telling the story, Chan runs his hand through his hair, showing how stressed he was because of this situation. Jeongin and Seungmin had no idea how to feel about the situation, of course they were worried about Hyunjin, but they never thought about the idea that he could've been playing with both of their feelings; it just didn't seem like the type of thing he'd do. Sure Seungmin knew that Hyunjin went out a lot with Jeongin, but he never thought it was anything more than two friends hanging out. Now that he thinks about it, maybe him and Jeongin should've talked more about it. For Jeongin, the only other thing he could think about was that he hoped that this situation wouldn't affect the dynamic of the house. 

Eventually the rest of the boys came back from their activities and were filled in on what had happened prior to their arrival. Minho had sat down next to Jisung to comfort him, he knew that what Jisung did was right, but he just wished things were handled differently. He didn't think that Jisung would be the type to explode on someone like that, but he knew he only did it because he cared about the boys involved feelings. Minho hopes that Hyunjin doesn't go out and does anything too rash. On Jisung's other side, also comforting him, Felix was texting Hyunjin, making sure that he was okay, but he was left with no response; this had made him anxious. Next to him, Jisung had felt bad about everything; he felt bad that Hyunjin got so angry with him that he left the house; he felt bad that everyone else was left in a state of worry. He just wanted to make sure that none of his friends got hurt, but in the end, everyone was hurting right now. Gosh, he can't imagine how Seungmin and Jeongin feel. He also can't relax with the way Chan's been staring at him the whole entire time. He had texted Hyunjin to come back to the house, but of course he got left on read. If Hyunjin doesn't come back safely, he just knows that Chan's gonna kill him. On the other side of the couch, Changbin had sat next to Seungmin, who had immediately went to rest his head on Changbin's shoulder, while holding Jeongin's hand. Changbin could feel the anxiousness emitting from Seungmin and wanted to wash his worries away, but he knew he couldn't until Hyunjin returned. He couldn't help but think, that if maybe he had made a move on Seungmin earlier, that this situation wouldn't be happening right now. All he could do at the moment was be there for Seungmin. As for Chan, he didn't know what to do in this situation. Yes, he was mad at both Hyunjin and Jisung for getting into such a petty argument, but he was also worried about Hyunjin and his safety, and he couldn't help but feel bad for Seungmin and Jeongin, who are also involved in the situation; and now everyone else is involved. He just wished that he could fix everything, but he knows he can't; in a way, he feels responsible for letting this happen, sure he was never actually involved in the situation, but if he had noticed the littlest things, he could have prevented it. 

Everyone had texted Hyunjin to make sure he was okay, but no one had received a response from him. They had all agreed that they wouldn't be able to rest until one of them received a response from him saying he was okay. Jisung wasn't going to say this aloud, but he had thought that Hyunjin was being too selfish for not responding; could he not feel the amount of worry each one of them had for him. Grabbing his phone again and clicking Hyunjin's name to message he, Jisung typed, 'Look, I know I'm the last person you want a text from right now, but we're all fucking worried about you, so stop being so selfish and at least text Chan that you're okay.' With that, Jisung sends his message, and he quickly notes that it's been read and sees the three dots appear, but then quickly disappear. He then hears Chan's phone go off, alerting everyone that he received a message. Everyone's head turned towards Chan, as if they were meerkats, and waited for his response. Releasing a quick sigh of relief, Chan quickly says, "It's from Hyunjin, he says he's fine and that he met up with his friends at a club. He'll be back by tomorrow." Like Chan, everyone else had sighed in relief. Seungmin was disappointed that Hyunjin didn't message him, but nonetheless, was relieved that he at least knew that he was safe. _Guess I'll speak to him tomorrow then_ , Seungmin thinks to himself. After messaging Hyunjin to be safe, Chan had suggested that everyone head to their rooms to get some rest and tells them that they'll talk tomorrow about everything once Hyunjin comes back, and with that Chan tells everyone to have a good night and heads to his room, exhausted from dealing with everything that just happened. Minho and Felix follow along with him, bidding everyone else a goodnight. Before Jisung does the same, he apologizes to Seungmin and Jeongin for letting the situation get out of hand, but they both refuse his apology, telling him that there's nothing to be sorry for, and so Jisung sadly heads to his room, hoping he doesn't have to see Chan's face of disappointment for the rest of the night. Before Changbin could even suggest to Seungmin that they should head to bed, Jeongin asks Seungmin if he could stay back with him for just a little bit. Seungmin agrees, lifting his head off of Changbin's shoulder. Changbin gets up and wishes both of them a good night and tells them not to stay up for too long. As he walks away, he can't help but turn back around to glance at Seungmin one last time for the night and retreats to his room. 

* * *

For a moment, the two boys had just sat in silence. Seungmin could only assume that the reason Jeongin asked him to stay behind was to talk about Hyunjin. Honestly, at the moment Seungmin was tired and just wanted to go to bed. This whole Hyunjin and Jisung situation has drained him, knowing that the reason why it had even started was because Jisung had offered to talk to Hyunjin about his feelings for Seungmin. If Seungmin hadn't been so scared of talking to Hyunjin about his feelings then all of this would have never occurred. 

"Hyung," Jeongin starts, "Are you okay?" That wasn't what Seungmin was expecting for him to ask. Is he okay? He could be doing better, but for now he could say that he was.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine Innie. What about you? Are you feeling okay?" 

"I don't know. I mean yes I'm fine, but at the same time I'm not. I'm worried about Hyunjin and I'm worried about Jisung and how this is going to affect them. I'm also worried about you. I didn't even know you liked Hyunjin hyung that way. Now I feel bad for not noticing and for having a crush on him."

"Jeongin, quit rambling and worrying. Hyunjin said he was fine, okay? We'll see him tomorrow. As for what's gonna happen between him and Jisung, everything's gonna be okay. I'm sure they'll be able to work things out. Don't worry your pretty little head about me, okay? It's not like I haven't dealt with getting over crushes before." 

"What do you mean by that hyung? Are you already over your feelings for Hyunjin?"

"I just think that after today, things may not work out between us romantically, and that's okay. Plus, this is good for you, you get to have him all to yourself now." Honestly, Seungmin usually wasn't one to back down, but for the sake of this house, a sacrifice had to be made. With all this time to think, he was able to figure out for himself that he was never romantically interested in Hyunjin. That they were, like Jisung said about Minho, platonic soulmates if anything. 

"Seungmin hyung, I don't want you to give up your feelings for Hyunjin for me." Jeongin had felt bad that Seungmin was giving up Hyunjin for him. He doesn't want his hyung to be sad. 

"Then don't think about it as me doing it for you, think about it as me doing it for me. Trust me, this is what I want. I'm not ready for a relationship anyways, I'm kinda still getting over my ex. I guess I tried to force my feelings for Hyunjin so that I could forget about my ex, Juwon. And before you get to wondering, the break up was mutual, but we were together for a long time, it's just weird not to have him as a constant in my life anymore." Seungmin had never spoken about his ex to any of the others before because that was a part of his life that he wasn't ready to give up yet, but he knew he had to sooner or later. Truthfully speaking, it's one of the main reasons why Seungmin had even applied to be on the show, however, he obviously went about it in the wrong ways. 

"I'm sure you're as tired as I am, Innie. Why don't we call it a night, m'kay?"

"Okay, hyung. Goodnight Seungminie hyung."

"Goodnight Jeongin. Don't stay up worrying about things okay? Things will get better, hyung will make sure of it."

* * *

The following morning, everyone except for Hyunjin was already up by 7. No one had anything planned for the day, so they had all decided to talk to Hyunjin in the morning. However, they knew the ones who would do the most talking would be Seungmin, Jeongin and Jisung; the other four were just there to make sure nothing gets out of hand again. Everyone was sat at the dining table: Jisung sat in front of the empty chair that was for Hyunjin, while Minho was next to him, who had Changbin and then Felix next to him. On the right side of the empty chair sat Seungmin, Jeongin and then Chan. Words have barely been spoken since they've sat down. The tension had been rising, and would rise even more whenever Hyunjin got down. Jisung couldn't stop shaking his leg out of anxiousness and had to have Minho tell him to quit it out multiple times. He was still mad at Hyunjin for his outburst that happened last night, but the last thing he wanted was to have the rest of the housemates disappointed in him, so here he was. To Jisung, it felt like hours had passed when Hyunjin finally came down to the dining area, but in actuality, it was only one hour. 

Hyunjin kinda figured that the rest of them wanted to talk about the incident that occurred last night, so he silently sat down in the empty chair and kept his head down. It was kinda embarrassing for Hyunjin that he just stormed out of the house last night, but he couldn't just walk back in as if nothing happened, so he had decided to hit up some clubs with his friends, however, he didn't drink; he didn't want to return to the house in drunk state and allow for them to see him like a mess, instead he just danced the anger away. He didn't get back until four in the morning, so he was exhausted, but this was his own doing, so he can only blame himself. 

Breaking the silence, Chan asks Hyunjin if he's feeling okay, and with that question alone, it makes Hyunjin feel like a bad person for making everyone so worried about him. He responds by nodding his head, afraid that the second he responds and looks and Chan, that he's gonna cry. The only thing he wants to do right now is lay in his bed and cry, but he doesn't want to appear weak to everyone else in the house. They don't know how truly an emotional person he is, and he's afraid that once they find out, that their opinion of him will change, well, he guesses it already has thanks to last nights scene. 

Clearing his throat, Jisung begins to apologize, "Look Hyunjin, I'm sorry about what happened last night. I should've spoken to you about it differently, but you gotta understand that I was just looking out for Seungmin and Jeongin, and even you. I just didn't want whatever it was to ruin things between you three." Hyunjin hates the way Jisung makes it seem like he was gonna hurt Seungmin and Jeongin. That was never any of his intentions, he just liked both of their companies and it just so happens that they were both interested in him. 

"Yeah, I'm about my actions last night, it was unnecessary, but you can't really blame me. Your choice of words were bad and plus, who are you to put your nose in someone else's business?" Hyunjin says, clearly showing his anger. "What happens between me and somebody else in this house is between us, not between us and you."

"Dude-"

Cutting Jisung off, Seungmin states, "It's my fault he butted in Hyunjin. We were talking about you and me and I just wanted to know how you truly felt about me and so Jisung offered to find out, but I guess if I really wanted to know then I should've talked to you about it. If anything you should be mad at me and not him." This whole entire time, Seungmin had been blaming himself for this situation because he had allowed for Jisung to meddle in their business, if he wasn't desperate to find out about Hyunjin's feelings for him, then this would've never happened. 

"That may be true, but still, he didn't have to approach me like that, as if I'm some terrible human being who gets off on messing with people's hearts." 

"I did not treat you like that."

"Then why is that how I felt?"

"Enough!" Chan says, interrupting the argument. "If all you're going to do is bicker, then you guys are more childish than I thought you were. I understand that you're both hurt by the others actions, but don't you guys realize what kind of situation you're putting the rest of us through? If this keeps going on, it's gonna be hard for the rest of us. Can't you guys just accept one another's apology and let it go? Let's just all forget about it, okay? Hyunjin, I don't know what your feelings are for Jeongin and Seungmin, but I'm sure you can handle everything, so the rest of us won't butt in; and Jisung, we all know you meant no harm, so please don't beat yourself up about it, that goes for you too Hyunjin."

Totally a bad timing, but Minho can't help but think that Chan appears hotter like this. 

"Fine, I'll accept his apology, but Jisung, let's just stay out of each others way, yeah?" And with that, Hyunjin pushes back his chair and gets up and heads to his room, leaving everyone else shocked once again, but this time Seungmin decides to do something. He gets up and follows Hyunjin to go and talk to him. Jisung can't help, but feel worse than he did last night. This was definitely not what he was expecting as an outcome of this conversation. He's never had this much feeling of hate for someone and have that someone hate him as much, maybe even more. Rubbing his back, Minho reassures Jisung that Hyunjin didn't mean what he said and that by tomorrow everything was gonna be back to normal, at least that's what he hoped for. 

* * *

As soon as Hyunjin had walked into his room, he plopped down onto his bed and let the tears run down his face. He didn't mean to be a jerk to Jisung, but he cared too much about his pride. He always knew that one day that it would be his downfall. He can't take back his word now or else everyone would truly think he had a problem, so he's just gonna let things run its course. It probably won't end good, but that's what he gets for being him. Hyunjin's thoughts are soon interrupted by a soft knock. Assuming that it's Chan, he doesn't bother responding and prepares himself to get scolded. He can't believe that he's 19 and he's getting scolded by someone that's not even his mom. Hyunjin hears the door open and close and counts the seconds until he hears Chan's. Hyunjin feels him sit down on his bed, he expects to hear Chan's voice, but is surprised when he hears Seungmin's voice.

"Hyunjin...are you okay?"

Hearing this question from Seungmin had Hyunjin sobbing harder. Out of everyone in the house, he was the most comfortable with Seungmin. He was so comfortable with him that he let himself show his true self to him. He could cry on his shoulder and know that Seungmin wouldn't judge him, and now here he is comforting Hyunjin, when he doesn't deserve him. 

"If you don't wanna talk, then at least listen to me," sighing before continuing, "I'm not mad at you, at least I'm not mad about the whole me, you and Jeongin thing, but I am mad that you're treating Jisung like this. It's not fair to the rest of us if we have to live in this house with all this tension. I know you better than anyone else in this house, and I know that what you said out there is not what you meant. Do you really care about your image that much that you'll let it ruin a friendship?"

By now Hyunjin had gone quiet. He really hated this, because of his behavior, Seungmin had to talk to him like this as if he was the younger one. 

"Do you...hate me now?" Hyunjin asks, the question being muffled by the pillow that his face was currently buried in.

"No, I don't hate you. I could never hate you. I'm just disappointed with what's happened recently. Though, I have to let you know, I don't think that anything romantically can happen between us."

After hearing Seungmin's last statement, Hyunjin rises from his pillow to sit up and look at Seungmin in the eyes. Seungmin had definitely seen Hyunjin on his better days, but he really hated seeing him like this. His eyes were red from crying and his tear streaks could be seen on his face. Seungmin grabs Hyunjin's hand and continues on with what he was saying.

"I realize now that we could have never worked out romantically in the first place. Maybe it's because we're too similar or maybe it's because I think we would make better friends than a couple. And maybe it's mainly because I just haven't moved on from my last relationship. Though I do have to say, I think we're soulmates,,,platonic ones, like Minho hyung and Jisung. Hyunjin, I just don't to lose you as a friend, so please, don't let any of this ruin our friendship."

After hearing Seungmin's explanation, all Hyunjin could do was pull Seungmin forward using their intertwined hands and give him a crushing hug. He was glad that Seungmin still wanted to be his friend. He wasn't sure that after the fiasco that anyone in the house would. He could see the point that Seungmin made about them being soulmates. Whereas Hyunjin liked to express his emotion, only to Seungmin; Seungmin liked to listen to Hyunjin, so having the roles reversed in this situation really has Hyunjin sentimental.

"Friend, soulmate, my platonic soulmate, Seungmin, I promise you from this day forward that I'll be the man that you see me as."

"Okay great, please let go, I can't breathe." Hearing his request, Hyunjin lets go of Seungmin, allowing for him to breathe. They make eye contact with each other and Seungmin gives Hyunjin the warmest smile while reaching out to wipe away his tears.

* * *

"Yah Bang Chan...hyung, where are you?"

"Calm down, I'm almost there, I'm about to turn the corner."

Looking around the street, he spots the fluff of blonde hair coming towards his direction. Hanging up, he gets ready to greet Chan, but is crushed in one of the Australian's famous hug. He thinks he's gonna die from suffocation.

"Yah Seungmin, you didn't think I noticed you hesitate to say hyung did ya? Where are your manners?"

"Hyung...you're... gonna kill...me."

Chan eases up on him, but doesn't fully let go. Instead he wraps his arm around Seungmin shoulders and drags him into the building they were waiting in front of.

"Thanks for coming with me Minnie"

"I don't see why I had to come."

"For moral support, duh. Plus this is a good time for you to take some photos." 

Opening the door, the two boys are greeted by Changbin, who is sitting on a stool behind the counter.

"Look who finally decided to show up." Changbin says as he looks up from his sketch. They came to Changbin's tattoo parlor so that Chan could finally get his tattoo. Seungmin had came along because 1. no one else was available and 2. Chan said he'd get to take some cool photos. This place was the exact opposite of how Seungmin had pictured it; he'd thought there would be tattoo sketches everywhere on the wall with a bunch of neon signs and tiger print, but instead the dark grey walls were completely bare and there was only one neon sign and no tiger print in sight. A minimalistic approach was taken when designing this parlor, and that is something Seungmin can appreciate. Chan and Seungmin approach the counter that Changbin was located at and is met with the sight of a bunch of different designs scattered in front of him. Each design had the same content, but drawn out differently: a quote that says, 'blessings wait for you' and the number 9. 

"Chan hyung, what's the significance behind the quote and the number 9." Seungmin asks.

"Blessings wait for you? It's something my dad always tells me, so I thought it'd make a great tattoo. As for the number 9, it's become my lucky number." 

"Okay Chan, here's all the designs I've come with, just picked which ever one you like. If you like none of them I can create another one." Chan assesses the designs laid out in front of him and picks the number 9 nine design that looks like the marker font, and instead of picking out one of the quote designs Changbin had made for him, Chan pulls out a piece of paper that has the same quote on in it, but in a different handwriting.

"Can you use this instead? My father wrote it."

"Yeah, that's doable. Let me make a stencil out of these and then we can get you started. Let me show you my room and you guys can chill there while I do this."

Changbin leads the two boys down the hall way into a smaller room that has the chair for those who get tattoos, a cart full of materials, a black leather love seat, a desk, a record player, and other small trinkets. The main feature of the room being the wall filled with album covers. As Changbin sits down at his desk to begin the stencils, Chan and Seungmin observe the album wall. Seungmin uses this opportunity to grab his camera and take some pictures of the wall and of Chan looking at the wall. On the wall there are different kinds of artists and genres, Chan notices. There's Michael Jackson's Bad album, Charlie Puth's Voicenotes, Ariana Grande's Sweetener, and even Twice's Summer Nights album. Though the album that stands out the most in Seungmin's eyes is Day6's moonrise album.

"Yo Changbin, I didn't know you listened to Twice." Chan says, giving him a cheeky grin. Changbin looks up from what he's doing and gives Chan a scowl, but proceeds to say,

"If you don't listen to Twice, then your taste in music is trash." Changbin then gets back to making his stencils. Seungmin uses this as a chance to take a couple of photos of Changbin. He really enjoys snapping moments like this, when people are focused on doing the things they love. While Seungmin and Changbin were in the zone of what they were doing, Chan decided to go through the records that Changbin had and spotted one he wanted to listen to. Grabbing the record and putting it on the record player, Chan skips to the song he wanted and lets it play. The room begins to fill with the sounds of Day6's I Need Somebody. The two busy boys pause what they're doing and just looks at Chan while he whistles along to the song. Changbin gets up from his desk and lets Chan know that the stencils are done and that he's ready to start tattooing him. With that, Chan takes off his shirt and gets comfortable in the chair. Seungmin's face reddens from the action, even though he's seen Chan shirtless plenty of times at the house. He just can't ever get used to looking at his abs. Changbin notices the blush, but doesn't say anything, instead Chan does,

"Like what you see Minnie?" Giving Seungmin a wink.

"Please, I've seen better." Seungmin says. 

_Step one: get better abs than Chan._ Changbin says in his head, making a mental note for the future. 

Chan had decided that he wanted the quote on the left said of his collar bone and then the number 9 on his upper right arm. The tattooing process didn't take as long as Seungmin thought it would, but he managed to get through Chan's constant playful remarks and took some really nice photos of the whole process. It really amazes him how passionate Changbin was throughout the whole process. As for Changbin, he thinks that this was the most nervous he'd ever been with a client, and it wasn't even because of Chan or because the designs were too hard. It was because he had a cute guy, aka Seungmin, staring intensely at him and taking photos of him the whole entire time. He swears he squeezed Chan's arm a bit too hard when Seungmin got too close to him. Overall, Chan enjoyed the experience, it didn't even hurt at all; plus he's got a couple of the most important things to hime on his body now and he got to see Seungmin panic because of him and Changbin panic because of Seungmin, so it's a win-win.

* * *

"Hello, what can I get for you today?" Felix asks the customer, giving them a bright smile.

It's only been a week since he's started his new job at the cafe, but he already loves it. He loves all the workers, especially his manager, everyone does, including the customers; there's something about the teddy bear-like man that has everyone loving him; and speaking of the customers, Felix loves interacting with the customers. Each customer lives a different life and he just loves hearing them talk about it. This last customer he had a conversation with was an elderly lady, who told him the story of how she met her husband, who has now passed away. Felix had told her that he wished to find romance like theirs one day and she told him that he'll find it soon enough, and then she had left, leaving Felix with a nice tip. However, a downside of working at the cafe for a week, is that he's still not that good at making people their drinks yet, though, his manager has offered to help him practice making better drinks. Luckily for Felix, his current customer only wanted a water and a bagel. After he get the customer their order, he stops and looks out at the customers, taking in the scenery, however, since he's too busy watching the customers, he doesn't realize the presence next to him.

"Hey Felix." Felix slightly jumps when he realizes that his manager, Woojin, was next to him the whole entire time. "Whatcha looking at?"

After having a mini heart attack, Felix responds, "Sometimes I just like to watch the customers. It relaxes me."

"Oh, you do that too? There's just something about watching people interact at a cafe. Like that couple over there in the corner, they've been dating for six months now. This place was their first date, and I got to see it all go down. I was even the one who helped wipe down the table after he spilled his coffee."

"Gosh that sounds like it was a horrible date."

"Yeah? Well, I guess not, since they've been dating for that long." Felix nods in response, not having anything else to say about the couple.

"So, how have you been? How's your first week here? How's it at the House?

"I've been pretty great. I love it here. You and the others have all been so welcoming. Though, honestly speaking, this is the most work I've done in my life, since it's my first job ever, but I really feel like I'm getting the hang of the employment life. I just view this as my first step into a new chapter of my life. As for the House, things have been kinda shaky recently. Two of my housemates got into an argument and so now they won't talk to each other. It's kind of suffocating for everyone else when we're all together."

"You know, when I asked how's it at the house, I meant how are you doing at the house."

"I'm doing fine. Like I said, its suffocating when we're all together, but when we're not it's great. All the guys are great, they all have goals that they wanna reach, yet here I am, not sure of what I'm doing or what I wanna do."

"Felix, it's okay that you don't know what you want to do with your life, you're only 19. This is the age that you should explore things, and find out what you want to do. Sure, there's people your age who have their lives together, but I was your age and didn't know what I wanted to do with my life, heck, I still don't, well I do, but that's not the point if I can't do anything about it. I can see the potential you have Felix, you just have to find where you can use it." Woojin brings up his hand to ruffle Felix's hair. He may not have known Woojin for long, but he already loves him like an older brother.

"Now is there anything else you wanna talk about?"

Felix has been meaning to ask someone about this question that's been on his mind, but he wasn't sure if he could ask anyone at the house, so he's gonna use this chance while Woojin is here.

"Hyung..." Woojin lightly pushes Felix, urging him to continue, "How do you know if you like someone?" Felix is embarrassed by his question, so he looks down at his shoes and starts fidgeting.

"Eh? Does my Lixie like someone one?" Woojin playfully asks, getting a light shove in return.

"Hyung." Felix whines.

"Okay, okay. There's nothing to be embarrassed about if you do. How do you know when you like someone, hmm? I could tell you the basic stuff, but there's more to it then just wanting to hold someone's hand or wanting to kiss them. Based off my experience, you know when you like a person when they're the only one you see in a room full of people. When you know all their flaws, but you still see them as a perfect being. That instead of watching them run up a steep hill you want to be the one running next to them. Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah, it does. Thanks hyung." The two exchange warm smiles and turn their heads the second the hear the bell to the door ring, alerting them of a new customer.

"Hello, welcome in!"

* * *

It's late at night when Minho returns home. He stayed a little bit too long at the dance studio working on a dance, so he's not expecting anyone else to be awake when he gets home. However, he appears to be wrong when he walks into the kitchen to get some water and he sees Chan in the dining area, face illuminated by the light on his laptop. He has his earbuds in so he doesn't hear Minho come in. Minho doesn't bother getting Chan's attention at first, and just watches him from the kitchen. He's intensely watching the video playing on his screen, mumbling to himself, but Minho can't catch anything he's saying. After a few minutes of watching Chan, Minho decides to finally get Chan's attention. He goes up to him and taps him lightly on the shoulder, giving Chan a slight fright. 

"Oh hey, I didn't hear you come in."

"I just got home not too long ago. What're you doing up this late?"

"I was actually waiting for you to come home, but I kinda got tired of waiting, so I pulled up my laptop and started watching some of my old swim meet videos to see how much I've improved and how I can improve."

Feeling bad for making Chan stay up late for him, Minho rubs the back of his neck, and says, "Sorry you had to wait so long for me to come back, was there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yeah, there is. There's actually something I want to ask you." Chan shuts his laptop and turns to face Minho, who tells him to go on with what he wants to ask. 

"Will you go out on a date with me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say, that I did not realize I put 3racha lyrics in here until I typed it out, so I hope you caught on to it 😉 Sorry it took so long for the chapter to come out, but I'm finally on spring break, so I'm hoping to get another chapter out this week before I return to classes. Feel free to leave a comment, I love reading your messages!


End file.
